Problem: Solve for $x$: $x = \dfrac{35}{6-\frac{2}{5}}$.
We first deal with the denominator of this fraction by multiplying $6$ by $\frac{5}{5}$ and then subtracting $\frac{2}{5}$ from the resulting fraction to get: $$x = \dfrac{35}{6-\frac{2}{5}}= \dfrac{35}{\frac{30}{5}-\frac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{35}{\frac{28}{5}}.$$  Since dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by its reciprocal, we have that $$x=\dfrac{35}{\frac{28}{5}}=35 \cdot \frac{5}{28} = 5 \cdot \frac{5}{4} = \boxed{\frac{25}{4}}.$$